Roll Caskett
"Yo, Cammy. Me, um, and Shaundawg wanna, erm, rap a bit wit you." __TOC__ 'Roll Caskett '(not to be confused with Roll Light, her MUCH younger original counterpart) is a character from Mega Man Legends ''series and a character in VGCW. She and Shaundi make up the Tag-Team Saints Roll . In Mega Man Legends Series Roll Caskett is the adopted sister and childhood friend of Mega Man Volnutt. Despite being 14 years old, she is a genius mechanic, being able to create, repair, and pilot any type of machine. During Mega Man's adventures through robot-infested dungeons, she serves as his Spotter by alerting him of danger. Due to the events of Legends 2, she is currently building a rocket to fly to the moon and rescue Volnutt. She's been building that rocket for 13 years, and while it briefly seemed that she would finally have a chance to finish it, those plans were abruptly cancelled, and now there's no end in sight. In VGCW Debut Roll debuted on May 13th, facing Sindel in the Gurl Gamer Championship contenders tournament. While Roll performed admirably for a newcomer, even landing her finisher on the Kombatant, she was cancelled defeated by a ''roll-up pin, causing the crowd to be angry and laughing at the irony of how Roll lost. Nonetheless, one defeat is no tragedy and the genius mechanic's future in WVGCW was due for an upswing. On May 19th, Shaundi, claiming that both she and Roll had been unfairly cheated out of wins on the previous show, offered to help Roll make things even. Roll, stating that she preferred to fight fair and square rather than make use of the Saints' underhanded tactics, refused the offer, and went off to her match. She was put to the test against Chun-Li, Grunty, and Samus Aran. Opting to take on the witch first, Roll took massive control and shocked many in the Crowd by suplexing a woman twice her size. However, after Chun-Li pinned Samus, Chun-Li and Grunty made peace and double-teamed Roll, who took a tremendous amount of punishment, including being speared through the barricade. Roll was not to be stopped, however, and pinned Chun-Li in the ring with such force that she remained unmoving, causing the crowd to fear that Chun-Li had been murdered. Nevertheless, the crowd remained fiercely behind her as she withstood an astonishing three Witches' Brews from Grunty and scored the final pin, winning the match with both of her victims lying at her feet. With that convincing victory, Roll was able to overcome the surprise loss against Sindel and prove that she could be a contender in WVGCW. May 28th held another challenge for Roll, as she would be put up against the most American of WVGCW competitors in Tina Armstrong, who had been running on a win-streak since her debut. To top that off, the underdog Roll would have to take her on in a Hell in a Cell match. Undeterred, Roll quickly showed her dominance over the seasoned wrestler with an array of kicks and suplexes, at one point even suplexing Tina through the steel cage. Though the Referee seemed to have no interest in letting the match end (0 counts were everywhere), eventually Roll inflicted enough damage to crush Tina for good and win the match to the roars of the Crowd. With her strong resurgence since her loss to Sindel and the crowd heavily on her side, Roll seemed to be hell-bent on contending for the WVGCW title. She got her second chance at earning a title shot when, on June 6th, she returned to the ring with a new retro remix of her theme song to compete in the first Ms. Money in the Bank match. She spent much of the early match swapping between opponents, doling out punishment to each competitor, but eventually found a real rival in Videl and the two fought for the rest of the match. After several minutes of fighting, both fighters came within arm's reach of victory as they climbed opposite sides of a ladder and approached the briefcase. However, Videl superplexed Roll off the ladder before either of them could grab the prize, giving Lightning a chance to dash up the ladder and win the match while they were both still reeling from the fall. Joining the Saints Shaundi resumed her attempts at creating an alliance with Roll on the season finale, falsely claiming that Cammy had attacked Shaundi with a pipe before their last match before breaking down in "tears". Not one to let that unfairness stand, Roll agreed to help Shaundi in taking down Cammy. When the match began, Roll and Shaundi faced down Cammy, who had brought in an unexpected ally: Chun-Li, who had returned from her Roll-inflicted hospital visit with a vengeance. When the Tornado Tag match started, Roll paired up and started trading blows with Cammy, showing no fear against the former Gurl Gamer champ. Roll suffered a bit through the majority of the match, as the Street Fighter duo seemed to have the edge, but after Cammy put Roll through Table-san, Roll stepped her game up and began dominating the Killer Bee. Though she was not ultimately the one to inflict the pin, Roll showed both individual strength and her trademark tenacity. In the Season 2 season premiere, it was announced by new GM Carmen Sandiego that not only had their tag-team match inspired her to create a tag-team championship, but Saints Roll's victory had earned them a spot in the championship match to determine the first holders of the new belts. With their opponents yet to be determined, could Roll soon claim her first taste of WVGCW gold? Only time would tell of if Saints Roll can attain the Tag Titles. As Season 2 continued on, Roll faced former WVGCW Champion, Poison in a Hell in a Cell match. As Roll sported a new entrance, she felt confident going into a match against the once dominant Champion. As the match began, Roll gained the upper hand, but not for long as Poison amounted offense of her own with her Hurricaranas. Back and forth they went and Poison landed her Scissor Kick after much struggle. Roll kicked out quickly at the count of 1. As the match went on, Poison hit Roll with another Hurricarana and went for the pin. Roll reversed at the count of 2 and, to the surprise of most; Roll won! She beat the former Champion with a "Roll Up" and secured her into the company's current Top 3 with that win. Will Roll get a title shot now? Or will she wait until she has her Tag Title match? Record